


Race You To The Top

by alkjira



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, Fluff, Hiking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 19:10:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3084362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alkjira/pseuds/alkjira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"Kíli should be here any minute," Fíli said and let his phone slip back into one of the many pockets on his vest. "He got delayed when a cow got on the road and wouldn't move."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>A.K.A. Bofur convinces Nori to go hiking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Race You To The Top

**Author's Note:**

> lol, I feel I need to post something not involving Bilbo and Thorin today too. Just a quickie.
> 
> hehe, quickie

Nori wasn't sure what possessed him to say yes when Bofur asked him if he wanted to go hiking in the mountains for a week, but it was probably Dori's fault, Dori being a somewhat influential part of Nori’s life being his older brother and primary caretaker for most of his childhood.  
  
Hiking really did seem like something Dori would approve of as it involved being outside in nature, breathing in clean air, and absolutely no bars, clubs or parties.

Well, it would mostly be the later part that Dori would approve of. He’d never really been one to appreciate nature. Nature contained a little too much nature and not enough tea and biscuits and warm blankets.

Unless the local wildlife were somewhat more organised than Nori supposed.

Really though, if it was anyone's fault it was probably Bofur's. Not only was it his idea but Bofur could also talk a rock into becoming a flower if left alone with it long enough, and since he and Nori often worked the night shift together they were alone for hours and hours at the time.  
  
"It'll be fun!" Bofur had said and slung his arm over Nori's shoulders. "You can borrow everything from me and Fíli; Fíli has finally bought his own kit so the things he borrowed before are up for grabs, and you're about the same size. And since his brother is coming along we'll have a tent for four anyway since that's all I've got that's bigger than two."  
  
After about thirty “No.” Nori found himself suddenly agreeing, and before he knew it he was hopping out of Bofur's car in the middle of nowhere, dressed from head to toe in hiking gear, everything except the underwear and shoes borrowed from Bofur and Fíli, the same with the the really heavy backpack he was handed by Bofur.

"Kíli should be here any minute," Fíli said and let his phone slip back into one of the many pockets on his vest. "He got delayed when a cow got on the road and wouldn't move."  
  
That was the moment when Nori  _really_ began to wonder what the hell he'd gotten himself involved in.

-

The rumbling sound of a car woke Nori up from the doze he'd fallen into. ‘Any minute’ had turned into an hour as there had apparently been more cows. And a very angry bird of some kind which had attacked when Fíli's brother had tried to go out and shoo the previously mentioned cows.  
  
Nori had never met the man before, but either he had the worst luck ever, or he made up the best excuses for being late. Regrettably it seemed to be the former.  
  
As the car got closer Nori could begin to make out quite a few white spots on the car that could only be bird shit. Shame. Someone making up that excuse would probably have been quite interesting.  
  
"Finally," Fíli said and pushed himself up to also watch the (if you could call the little path for a) road. "I thought we'd be stuck here for  _days_."  
  
Nori caught Bofur giving his boyfriend an exasperated look and snickered, schooling face into an innocent expression when Fíli glanced his way.  
  
The pair made an odd couple but a good one. Nori would admit to thinking it wouldn't last beyond a week the day Bofur had told him he'd started seeing a guy working as a bloody _underwear model_.  
  
Not that Nori didn’t understand the attraction, it was quite possible that Fíli’s muscles had muscles, but attraction got fucked out of your system quickly enough.

However it’d been a year now, and they were still together, so unless they’d been celibate…  
  
But nah, Fíli was really an okay bloke, if a little absent minded at times. If it went with being blond, or a model, or just with being Fíli, Nori would refrain from being the judge of. But he couldn’t help but wonder what the brother would be like…  
  
-  
  
He certainly didn’t look like Fíli, that was for sure. They had the same nose, and cheekbones. But that was about it for similarities. Kíli was as dark as Fíli was blond, a fair bit taller, a lot more scrawny, and with an eager puppy-dog look about him that didn’t at all match Fíli’s calm demeanour. And instead of blue his eyes were a warm, nut-brown.

"Thank you," Kíli murmured as they shook hands after the introductions (the very unnecessary introductions as there wasn’t any chance anyone was confused about who was who). "I didn't really look forward to being the third wheel."  
  
"Why'd you come?" Nori asked, glancing down at Kíli who seemed to be wearing a set of entirely new clothes and gear, and as such probably wasn’t used to scamper off to go climb mountains.  
  
Kíli made a face. "Nagging.”  
  
Nori snorted and clapped him on the back. “Let me know if it was Bofur or your brother so I know what to empathise with you about.”  
  
“ _Both_ ,” Kíli muttered. “And they didn’t say anything about being chased by cows. The driving bit was supposed to be the easy one.”  
  
“Thought you said it was a bird that chased you,” Fíli said and bumped his hip against Kíli’s, almost sending him flying as he’d not been prepared for it.  
  
“I think the bird talked them into it,” Kíli said and shoved at his brother. “Or maybe you did it, you jackass.”  
  
“If you start fighting now I’ll go on with just Nori and the two of you can fight it out in a bush,” Bofur warned.

Nori grinned at Fíli and waggled his eyebrows. “And who knows what can happen if you let Bofur and me alone in a tent together.”  
  
The blond snorted. “We’ve tried shagging in a tent, good luck.”  
  
“You’ve not tried it in _this_ tent have you?” Kíli asked suspiciously. When Fíli didn’t answer and just looked innocent the suspicion grew into alarm. “Fíli, I’m _not_ sleeping in a tent where you’ve had sex.”  
  
“Technically we didn’t have time to have sex before-“  
  
“I _don’t_ want to know!”  
  
-  
  
Nori did _not_ enjoy hiking. No one had mentioned mosquitoes in such numbers that they might actually succeed to carry you away, just as no one had mentioned that the only times when there weren’t any mosquitoes was when it rained hard enough that the urge to start building an ark got rather overwhelming.  
  
And while some moments that be said to be nice, like when Nori could stand in the sunshine and look down at an amazing view of the landscape below, wind blowing enough that most of the mosquitoes disappeared, he would also argue that a photo would have been a _lot_ more easily accessible. And just as pretty. And entirely bug free.

But yes, fine, there were some bright spots.

Strangely… most of them had to do with Kíli.  
  
Already on the first evening Nori realised that he maybe, just maybe, looked forward to spending more time with him.

-

Kíli was even better than Ori at looking sad and pathetic.  
  
At the moment his liquid brown eyes were locked with Fíli's blue, staring down at his big brother with an utterly pleading expression, and yes, it was enough for Fíli to give up his blanket and curl up with Bofur instead.  
  
As Kíli turned around to bed down with his blanket _and_ his spoils the sad look immediately turned into a smirk, only for it to flash to innocence when he caught Nori looking.

"I really hate being cold," Kíli said and hunched his shoulders pathetically. Nori snorted and didn’t offer to go and warm him up. Bofur and Fíli were in the middle of the tent with Nori to Bofur’s left and Kíli to Fíli’s right, and any such offers would have been more than a little ill-advised.

At the moment anway.  
  
"Sure,” Nori said instead, curling up beneath his own blanket, and he most definitely did not fall asleep thinking about large brown eyes and messy hair.  
  
-  
  
A few days later they stumbled into a cabin, escaping the downpour that had decided to grace them and the mountainside with its presence.  
  
The concept of an unlocked cabin free for everyone to use struck Nori as a little bizarre. What would stop anyone who wished from making away with everything inside? Although… the cabin was in the middle of nowhere with no actual roads leading to it, so perhaps that worked as a good enough deterrent.  
  
Not that there was a lot inside the cabin to begin with, unless people had stolen whatever had been there before. Still, there were beds, it was dry, and for the moment that was all Nori would ask.  
  
“Fuck, yes,” Kíli moaned and dropped his backpack on the ground.  
  
Well, now that he mentioned it there was one other thing Nori would like. But as the only beds available were two bunk beds, and as they were all standing in one room, and as he’d not exactly told Kíli that he’d very much like to spend some naked time together, that would have to wait.  
  
There had been flirting though, from Kíli’s side as well. Unless he was spectacularly clueless.  
  
Bofur had even told them to get a room when Nori helped rub sunscreen on Kíli’s back, only prompting Kíli to flip him off and continued to groan appreciatively as Nori very thoroughly got to put his hands all over him.  
  
Even if he was clueless Nori still had hope he’d groan just as appreciatively after accepting the blowjob Nori _very_ much wanted to give him.  
  
“I like the top,” Kíli said and grinned at Nori.  
  
“I don’t mind,” Nori murmured.  
  
Sadly Kíli seemed to be at least temporarily clueless, because instead of getting rid of his brother and Bofur and topping Nori, he instead bounced over to the bed and patted the mattress of the top bunk like it was a puppy.  
  
-  
  
That night Nori couldn’t sleep. It was possible that four nights sleeping on the ground had forever ruined him for beds, but he hoped that wasn’t the case. No, it was likely related to how he was bloody well _freezing to death_.  
  
How the hell a cabin could be colder than a tent was beyond him, but he suspected it was due to not being curled up next to three other people  
  
Sighing he turned around for the thousandth time, hoping that this would be the last.  
  
He was not expecting a dark head to pop down and almost scare the crap out of him.  
  
“Can’t sleep?” Kíli whispered as Nori’s heart tried its best to revert to something approximating a normal beat. “Me neither.”  
  
“Oh, for fuck’s sake,” Nori said beneath his breath.  
  
He hissed when his bare feet hit the cold floor, but it was the work of a few moments to grab his blanket and climb up , squeezing in beside Kíli in the top bunk.  
  
“We’re sharing,” Nori said and burrowed down beneath the blanket already on the bed, and coincidentally draping himself along Kíli’s side. “I’m freezing.”  
  
“Freezing is bad,” Kíli agreed. “But-“ he reached up to brush his thumb over Nori’s cheek. “I like sharing,” he finished softly,  
  
Hallelujah, praise Jesus, thank you Allah, yay Buddah, etcetera, etcetera, and so on.  
  
Nori grinned and covered Kíli’s hand with his own. “I thought you liked the top.”  
  
"I'm versatile," Kíli said loftily. He leaned closer, close enough that Nori could feel his warm breath against his lips. "Is this okay?"  
  
As a reply Nori closed the remaining distance between them, covering Kíli's mouth with his own.

**Author's Note:**

> *takes a moment to feel accomplished at today's word count*
> 
> After shagging Kíli an impressive number of times, though none of them in that bunk bed because that's not a good idea, Nori realises that he's still not fucked his attraction to Kíli out of his system.  
> This prompts a small crisis, but by the time Kíli drops by Nori's place that evening Nori is more or less calm again.  
> He lies awake after Kíli has fallen asleep, looking at him. And then he tries it.
> 
> "I love you."


End file.
